Finding Love Across the Pond
by KatieBlovesCMandCharmed
Summary: Agent Natalie Poynter is the newest agent in town. She transfers from Scotland Yard and is head over heels for a certain agent. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Finding Love Across the Pond

Chapter 1

Natalie Anne Poynter was born and raised in London, England and this is her first time in America. She was about to get a job for the FBI in the Behavioral Analysis Unit to be more accurate. She was fairly nervous since she was about to be shellshocked in a different culture than what she was accustomed to. She was supposedly meeting with Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner and meet the team. The team members she would be working with would be David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid, Ashley Seaver, Jennifer Jareau and Penelope Garcia.

NPOV:

Today is my first day and I want it to be perfect and nothing to go wrong. I drove my new car from my apartment five blocks from here. When I got out I noticed a gentleman walk out of the car park with his messenger bag over his shoulder. Then I fell over when I missteped on the curb. He saw and came to help me.

"Thanks sir. I can't believe I just made a fool of myself on my first day." I told him with a frown as he helped me up.

"You should have seen me on my first day." He told me with a smirk.

"The name is Natalie Poynter and you are?" I asked him as I gave my hand for a shake.

"Dr. Spencer Reid. It seems that we will be working together." He takes my hand and I gave it a shake.

"Pleasure is all mine Dr. Reid." I told him with a smile.

_Get ahold of yourself Natalie no time for being a flirt._

We walked to the bullpen and he put things on my newly assigned desk. My desk was right by his.

I noticed two people walking in from a room a woman wearing a very colourful frock and an African American gentleman walking and talking.

Spencer introduced me to his colleagues.

"Derek Morgan this is Natalie Poynter."

"It's nice to meet you Agent Poynter."

"It's nice to meet you too Agent Morgan." I shook his head.

"Hi my name is Penelope Garcia and I am the Technical Analyst for the team." I was about to shake her hand when she pulled me into a hug. A very tight hug.

"Agent Morgan…Dr. Reid can I have some help she is hugging me fairly tightly." I told them and they gave me a knowing smile.

"Baby girl, how about give her some room to breathe." Morgan told her.

"Sorry, I'm very touchy feely when it comes to new colleagues." Garcia apologized.

"You don't have to apologize I have a sister-in-law that does the exact same thing." I told her.

I noticed a blonde young woman walk up. "Ashley Seaver."

"Natalie Poynter." I shook his hand.

I heard three doors opening and they went down into the bullpen.

"Agents meet us in the round table room." I heard Agent Hotchner tell us.

I followed Reid and sat down next to him on the table.

"Well to start we'd like to welcome Agent Natalie Poynter from London, England who transfers from Scotland Yard to help Dr. Reid with the geographical profiling." He told the group.

"Thanks Agent Hotchner." I tell him with a nod.

Spencer turned in his chair and looked at me and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

_He is rather handsome and very shagable. Natalie focus._

"Welcome to the team Jennifer Jareau and this is David Rossi."

"Nice to meet you Agents Jareau and Rossi."

"Madison, Wisconsin is in trouble." Agent Jareau started as she pointed her remote at the monitor.

My eyes caught the sight of young children being murdered. I could tell already this was going to be a tough case.

"Children are being smothered and then their parents are both shot in the head. The unsub left no prints at either scene. The jet is already for us."

"Thanks JJ wheels up in 30 minutes."

_I guess I learn how this team works fast. At least I'm going to be working with Dr. Reid._

"Agent Poynter we can start the geographical profile on the flight." Reid said as he smiled.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get started." I told him as we got our go bags on our desks. 

On the jet I sat by Spencer and we started to look at the map of Madison, Wisconsin. It was a big area with several different districts.

"Ok let's get started." Hotch said.

"Well Reid and I are looking at the map and we have noticed that the area is full of different financial areas. And since most of the victims are part of the lower class community my guess the offender is very sophistocated to leave no prints or anything at the scene." I told Hotch and everyone nodded at my theory.

"The question is how does he trick the parents to leave him alone with the child?" Morgan asked.

"Do we have any preference of what the unsub could be?" Ashley asked.

"No, they are stumped and that is why they came for us to help." JJ answered her.

I heard a clicking sound and Penelope Garcia showed up on the monitors on the jet.

"Greetings my furry friends. I checked the areas of the murders and got no crime record on anyone involved in the crimes."

"Baby girl, we'll keep you in the know."

"Thanks my chocolate Adonis."

The monitors turned off and I turned to look at Reid.

"Do they always talk like that?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Poynter when we land we need you and Reid to visit the Medical Examiner and look at his report." Hotch tells me.

"Yes sir." I answer.

This was going to be an interesting case to say the least.

TBC

A/N #2: Used some british slang for her monologues and inner thoughts. Please review I appreciate it. What do you think about the original character Natalie. Most of the story will be told in her perspective.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Criminal Minds. I created Natalie Poynter and the plot. So happy that Paget is coming back! I will have Emily back in the story in a couple of chapters after this case is finished. Thanks for the response I have been getting for this story. This chapter has Spencer and Natalie get to know each other better and the ending is a pleasant surprise.

Finding Love Across the Pond

Chapter 2

NPOV:

We we're still on the jet and I wanted to get to know Spencer better since we would be working together.

"Dr. Reid I was wondering about your past since you and I seem so alike?"

"That's fine?"

"Ok where are you from?"

"Las Vegas, Nevada."

"Cool. You of course know that I'm from London considering my posh British accent and that Agent Hotchner said it during the briefing."

"Natalie…um Agent Poynter. Why did you transfer from Scotland Yard?"

"Well firstly you can call me Natalie, it doesn't matter to me. I requested the transfer because I couldn't stand it anymore…the memories of that place. There's a lot of history, negative history in that building for me."

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it yet." I asked him with a frown.

"I'm sorry…did I make you uncomfortable?"

"Of course not Spencer…that place just isn't my life anymore" I told him with a reassuring smile.

"Okay what is your favorite book?"

"Well, for me it has to be between _Peter Pan _and _Alice in Wonderland_. What about you?"

"I read a lot of books. At least 20 a week. But my favorite has to be _Empty Planet."_

"I've never heard of that what is it about?"

"It's a science fiction novel about robot taking over humanity."

"That sounds intriguing I would read that."

"Really," he asked with a smile and started blushing.

"Of course…I do a ton of reading as well."

As we were about to get to know each other more the fasten your seatbelt light flipped on.

"We are about to land so fasten your seatbelts." The pilot said.

The first thing we did as we landed was get into an SUV on the way to the Medical Examiner's office.

"You must be the BAU Detective Johnson said you would be here." Dr. Alice Murphy greeted us.

"Yes I'm Dr. Spencer Reid and this is Agent Natalie Poynter can we look at the reports?" Spencer asks.

"Sure let me get them." She says.

"Alright we got that figured out." I tell him.

When she comes back she hands us copies of the report.

"Thanks for your time we need to get to the police department and contact the team." Spencer tells her.

In the Madison Police Department Spencer and I were looking at the map and evidence board. We were standing with the lead Detective Jim Johnson.

_Why are the Police not called Bobbies like they are at home?_

"The unsub kills children between the ages of 2-5 and they are mainly little boys. So what's the connection?" I asked the detective.

"None that we have found yet ma'am" He tells me with a frown.

"I might have a theory." Spencer tells us.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"These families must represent something to him. Statistically 2-5 year olds are forming developmentally attachments to their mothers and fathers. Each child is smothered whereas the parents are both shot in the head. This is the classic profile of someone that was abused as a child at this age."

Detective Johnson just looked at Spencer like he grew a second head.

"That makes sense. A couple years ago I worked a case just like this in London. Except it was young girls and their parents murdered…the unsub was a young woman trying to destroy the cycle she had to go through." I told them.

"Let me call Hotch and tell him our theory." Spencer tells us as he takes out his cell phone.

30 minutes later we were giving the profile to the detectives working the case.

"We are looking for a white man, between the ages of 20-25. He is 5'6'' and of a slim build." Morgan tells them.

"And because of that he passes no threat to the families and he is able to enter their home without any suspicion." Rossi continues.

"He is intelligent and most likely comes from the lower class as well." Ashley continues.

"He most likely works as a caregiver for young children particularly children between the ages of 2-5." Spencer tells them.

"This is a profile I have seen and it matches." I tell the group.

"We hope this profiles helps. Thanks for listening." Hotchner finishes.

Reid needed to get ahold of Garcia and he dialed her number in the speaker phone.

"_Greetings oh peasants tell the goddess of all technology your problems."_

"Garcia it's Reid and Poynter we need you to search something for us."

"_Okay junior G-man and Princess Nat-Cat."_

"Garcia we need you to search for a 20-25 year old white male who works as a caregiver." Spencer tells her.

"_Okay let's see that is a total of 10 men in the Madison area."_

"He'd have to be someone with low income and both of his parents must be doing time."

"_One does. His name is Peter Braxton. Oh he was doomed. From the ages of 2-5 he and his older brother John Jr. were beaten constantly until he was 6 when John Jr. died and the State took him in and he was in foster care until he was adopted a year later by the Simpsons. His parents John and Mary Braxton are both serving life sentences for homicide and child endangerment."_

"Thanks Garcia."

"_No problem…see you soon."_

The line disconnected.

I looked at Spencer and took my cell phone out.

"_Hotchner."_

"Agent Hotchner we found a suspect. His name is Peter Braxton he fits his parents abused him and his older brother until he was 6 years old and was put in foster care."

"_Good work. See you both soon."_

He hung up.

We cornered Peter Braxton at his apartment and he has a gun pointed to his head.

"Peter, you need to get help." I tell him calmly.

"I did nothing wrong I was protecting those children from the cruelty of life." He tells my waving his gun towards his head.

"I promise once we get you out of here you'll get the help you need." Spencer tells him.

"Alright, I'm sorry for murdering those people it's just I saw my past abuse and needed to stop it." Peter told us.

Hotch arrested him and we had to get him to the police department.

_Natalie remember they are called Officers here not Bobbies._

We were on the jet on the way back to Quantico. It was late and Spencer and I are talking. We are getting to know each other.

"Yes we did."

"Has it always felt this good to finish a case only in one day?" I ask him.

"Yes, it has but it is technically you're first case working with us."

"Yes it is and it was a good day."

"Really, it was a good day."

"Definitely I met these great people and a rather dashing young man who loves to read and has a big heart. Wonder who I'm talking about?" I ask him in smirking.

He blushed and I kissed his cheek.

_Spencer Reid is a nice gentleman and very shagable._

"I read the rulebook and there is nothing about relationships in there." I told him as I snuggled into his side. "I have a rather intense crush on you I guess even though I've known about a day."

"Me too." He tells me as he rubs my back.

Morgan looks at us and smirks.

"Pretty boy has a woman now everybody."

Spencer blushes and I smirk and give him the finger in a joking matter.

Everyone laughs at my gesture.

"And here I thought you were proper?" Spencer teases me.

"I am but a young woman from London has to be tough." I tell him as I turn in his arms.

"I love that about you and I love you Natalie." He kisses me on the lips.

"I love you too Spencer."

"No bedroom stuff on the jet okay lover boy and girl." Morgan jokes.

Everyone laughs at Morgan's joke.

I cuddled in Spencer's arm and we fell asleep for the rest of the flight.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Criminal Minds. In this chapter it will be very lemony. Spencer and Natalie go on a date and have a bit of fun afterwards.

Finding Love Across the Pond

Chapter 3

NPOV:

It has been a couple of weeks after finishing the case in Madison, Wisconsin. Today is just a file day. I learned fairly quickly that Spencer tends to do his paperwork quickly.

I thought back to the first couple of dates we had and they were very good and we are dating officially. We still haven't taken the same step but I'm ready to give myself to him.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost 5 o'clock time to go on non case days.

"So Derek do you have any plans for this weekend?" I ask him,

"I'll probably watch a movie with my goddess." He tells me and I figure out he is talking about Penelope.

"How about yourself?"

"Spencer and I are going out for dinner at this café 25 minutes from here." I tell him and blush as I do it.

"Oooh that sounds fun." Derek says in a teasing tone.

We hear Hotch's office open.

"Have a nice weekend and see you on Monday." He tells us as we get ready to leave.

Derek goes in Penelope's office to hang out in her lair. Spencer and I go into the lift. Once we get in there Spencer kissed me on the lips.

_Where did he learn how to kiss._

I broke it and gasped. "Wow you are a very handsome man. Let's go out to dinner. Do you want to have a ride in my car and we can stop at my place so I can get ready for our date?" I ask him.

"Yeah that would be fine." He answers my question.

We get into my Volkswagon and drove to my apartment. He sat on the couch as I went into my bedroom to get ready.

I looked in my closet and saw the most perfect tank top. It was light pink and it went nicely with my white buttoned down shirt and a nice black pencil skirt and a pair of stilleto heels. I curled my hair and had light lipstick on. I looked at myself in the mirror.

_I look fantastic. Now the moment of truth let's see how Spencer reacts._

I walked into the living room and saw Spencer watching the news.

"Uh hmm."

Spencer turns his head and walks up to me and kisses me.

_I guess he loves my outfit._

"You look beautiful… Nat." Spencer tells me.

"Thanks handsome." I tell Spencer.

"You ready?" he asks me.

"Definitely plus the sooner we go eat the sooner we can make love." I tell him bluntly.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asks me.

"Of course Spencer I've been ready since I met you." I tell him honestly.

"Me too but I don't want to pressure you into anything since this would be the first time for us."

"Don't worry I love you too much to fake my readiness." I tell him as I kiss him.

As we get to my car I give him the keys and we drive to the café. It looks nice. It reminds me of one of the café's in London that I used to go to with my family every Sunday for breakfast. As we walk in a waitress takes us to our table.

"Thank you." Spencer tells her.

"Thank you." I tell her and she smiles.

"What would you like?"

"Well I would like a hamburger and fries with a Pepsi." Spencer tells her.

"I would like a chicken salad sandwiche and some fries and a diet Pepsi please." I tell her.

After we finish eating we go back to my apartment. I need him and he needs me. We make out on the couch and it gets very heated quickly.

"Spencer let's move this to my bedroom."

"Okay Natalie I would love that."

He picks me up and walks to my bedroom. He puts me on my bed and I pull him on the bed.

"I need you Spencer make love to me."

"I plan to baby." He tells me and I giggle.

He takes off my blouse, tank top and skirt and leaves me in my panties and bra. I take off his tie, sweater vest, buttoned down shirt and corduroys and I leave his boxers on. I can see his growing erection and smirk.

_This is going to be fun tonight._

"Love before we start did you bring any rubbers?"

"Oh yes Natalie I brought a whole box of condoms." He smirks and kisses me again.

He kisses down my neck and I moan out. "Yes baby. That feels fantastic." I tell him. He continues his journey until he kisses onto my nipple through my bra. I guide his long fingers to the snap in the back. He unsnaps it and my breasts are free for his mouth. "Keep going baby that fulls good." His fingers slip into my panties and finds my bundle of nerves. He slips off my panties and I kiss him hard on the lips. He strokes me and I tighten around his finger. "AHHHH THAT'S IT SPENCER I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" I tell him as my eyes tighten and I see the stars.

I get down on my high and I straddle his waist. He smirks at me as I lower his boxers and his erection bounces. Spencer rolls us over and puts me on my back as he rips open a rubber into his mouth and puts it on his penis. He angles into my vagina and thrusts into me. He stays there until my muscles relax and I can get comfortable.

"Move baby." I tell him gently as I roll my hips and he thrusts in and out of me. "I love you so much." I tell him as I kiss him hard on the lips.

"I love you too, Natalie." He thrusts into me hard and I begin to release and my eyes roll back into my head. I can feel him release into the condom and he rolls off of my two minutes later. I kiss him and we both fall asleep in each other's arms.

TBC…

A/N #2: How did you like that lemon was it okay.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Criminal Minds. This chapter takes place the following morning

Finding Love Across the Pond

Chapter 4

NPOV:

I was in my kitchen making tea and some coffee for Spencer. I was also making.

"Good morning, Natalie."

"Good morning baby how did you sleep?"

"I slept fine and my dreams were all good."

"That's fantastic."

"Do you want to hang for the rest of the weekend?"

"Yes, we can watch some good British movies Harry Potter perhaps."

"I'm sold. I need some fantasy after a year like last years."

"What happened?"

"Well you've met JJ she recently came back after being in the Pentagon for a year. I had awful headaches last year because of all the stress my mind was on. We also lost a member of the team."

"Who was it?"

"Agent Emily Prentiss," he tells me showing a picture of Emily.

I automatically recognized her but the woman I meant spoke in a French accent.

"I think I've met her before…uh…four months ago in Paris."

"That's impossible she died approximately six months ago."

"I don't know what to tell you Spencer I was working my last case in England at the time and Scotland Yard was asked to help with the Ian Doyle Investigation and she was there she was just using a fake name."

"How did you know about Doyle? He's the one that killed her…he killed Emily."

"When I was with Scotland Yard things like this happened very regularly.

"Now back to Emily."

"Alright Agent Easter let it slip that Agent Prentiss was still alive and that the woman in the room with him is Emily."

"I need to call the team and you need to tell them what you know."

30 minutes later the team was in the round table room in the BAU

"What is this about Reid?" Derek asks him.

"Natalie told me something very interesting."

"Well Spencer told me about the previous year about Emily and he showed me a picture of her."

"And?" Hotch asks.

"I've seen her in Paris four months ago with a different appearance and with a different name she even spoke French."

"What?" Derek asks.

"I believe Natalie especially since she knew the details of what happened to her. She knows about Ian Doyle and Interpol since that was her last case with Scotland Yard."

"I don't believe that though."

I then noticed JJ walked in with Easter and Emily.

"It's true. I'm alive." Emily tells the team taking off her sunglasses.

Everyone went up to her and gave her a hug.

Easter spoke then. "We have found Ian Doyle's location and we need to get him where we want him."

"Excuse me but how?"

"We have to send a fake contact that we have found Declan and we'll need to get him to that location and we'll take him into custody or kill him."

"I'm sorry Agent Easter but how do you suppose we do that?" I ask him speaking up.

"Ello Agent Natalie Poynter nice to see you again." He tells me.

"Same for you Agent Easter." I tell him as I shake his hand.

"He's never come into contact with me so I'll call him and tell him where to meet us. We'll set it up in Boston since that is where he knows where Declan was when they faked his death seven years ago."

Two hours later we were on a plane to Boston with Emily and Clyde on the jet with us.

"Are you happy that Emily is alive and back?" I whispered in Spencer's ear.

"Of course, she's one of my best friends." He tells me.

"Do you think this plan will work now that we know Doyle's location?" I ask him.

"I hope so…not just for Emily's sake but for all of ours."

I nod my head and goes to get two coffees.

_Coffee is sure different than tea but I'll manage._

Emily walked in to the coffee area.

"Emily Prentiss it's an honor to meet you." I tell her as I extend my hand.

"Thanks and I guess you're the famous Agent Natalie Poynter." She shakes my hand.

"Yes you can call me Natalie if you want."

"Is there something between you and Spencer?" she asks.

"Yes we are a couple is that okay with you?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yeah it's fine I'm just being protective of him you know." She tells me honestly.

"I believe that."

"It's nice meeting you." She tells me and I smile.

"Let's start the briefing." Hotch tells us.

"Okay, Ian is like someone you've never faced before considering we have had faced Frank and George Foyet. He is cunning and very manipulative. He will try to outsmart you and trade with you something that you are not willing to lose. He's used to an extravagant lifestyle. When I was undercover as Lauren Reynolds, we lived in a mansion in Ireland until eventually Sean pulled me out and they made the arrest. I had to protect Declan and his caregiver so I had staged a murder at the warehouse in Boston. Then a year ago he escaped the prison in North Korea with Jeremy's help. Sean contacted me and told me that Ian Doyle escaped from prison and that Interpol couldn't find him. For the next six weeks I was being stalked by him until finally he came into contact with me and told me I had to be alone when we had the confrontation this was before he became a serial killer. A week later we were investigating him and I had to leave before he killed you guys. That night in Boston he did things to me before you guys came. He branded me with a laser in the shape of a four leaf clover and eventually stabbed me with the plank. He got away and Derek found me. We decided JJ included that it was safer for you guys and all the people you love if I went into hiding. I guess Aaron figured it out and was in on the cover up."

As she finished her experience with Ian Doyle I felt for her.

"Oh my girl, come here." Penelope went up to hug her. "We're here for you now."

"Thanks Garcia."

"Well, we need to discuss when we should proceed with the sting operation." Easter tells the team.

"I think I should be the one to make the first contact." Ashley told the team.

"Why?" Emily asks her.

"He doesn't know what I look like he is only after the main members of the team before I joined the team. I officially wasn't a full time member of the team until after you 'died'." Ashley answered her.

"We'll discuss that when we get to the hotel." Hotch tells him.

_I hope nothing goes wrong._

TBC…

A/N #2: The next chapter will be jam-packed with action as they prepare taking out Doyle.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The case involving Ian Doyle will be about 3-5 more chapters since this chapter is going to be about setting up the case and the tension within the team.

Finding Love Across the Pond

Chapter 5

NPOV:

We were in the safe house waiting for the assignments we would be having during the case.

"Alright Clyde, Emily and I have decided whatever role each of you would have during this investigation. Well to begin Derek and Dave will be the acting team leaders because I will be handling the bureaucratic side of working for the government. JJ and Penelope will be handling the history and track Doyle and his men's cellular phone usage and any electronic use. Clyde and Ashley will be on the surveillance side of the operation. Emily, Spencer and Natalie will be working the profile and geographic profile." Hotchner announces.

"Hotch can I ask Emily something?" Derek asks.

Penelope looks at her husband with confusion.

"What is it Morgan?" Emily asks.

"Why were you with Doyle?"

"You can't choose who you fall in love with and I was in love with him." She answers sincerely.

"How can you love a terrorist?"

"I don't know why was Jane in love with Frank?"

"What brought that on?" Derek asks.

"She asked me if it was wrong loving Frank and I told her you can't choose who you fall in love with and I spoke from experience." She told him honestly.

"You lied to us for six years!" Derek yells.

"I had to I was under oath." Emily tells him starting to get annoyed.

"Derek please stop," Penelope pleads with her husband.

"Don't give me that 'I was under oath crap' because I don't care." He tells her.

"Do you hear yourself right now we didn't turn on you about Buford and I would appreciate it if you didn't gang up on me about Ian Doyle, please." She tells him.

"Don't bring up that son of a bitch ever again." He tells her with an edge to his voice.

"Morgan that is enough." Hotch orders him.

"Why Hotch? You don't want me yelling at your girlfriend?" he asks him.

"Derek if you don't shut up I am cutting you off for a month." Penelope tells him.

"Alright, I'll shut up." Derek tells his wife.

"Thank you Penelope." Emily and Hotch tell her at the same time.

_That was creepy. Remind me to never piss off Derek he is a bastard when angry and Penelope seems very scary. Imagine what she could do to your life just with some keys on her keyboard._

"Where do we work?" I asked Hotch.

"Here since we are not here officially from the state and that we are doing something that isn't exactly praised about in the BAU." Hotch answers my question.

"We'll start in the morning let's get some sleep." Hotch tells us.

Spencer and I go into our room and quickly get our pajamas on.

"Spencer can I ask you a question?" I ask him.

"Sure what is it?"

"What is with Derek he pretty much attacked Emily tonight?"

"Derek has some trust issues. When he was a child he was living with his single mother and his older sisters and he was troubled. When he was a teenager he was getting into trouble and his football coach Carl Buford would take him to fishing trips in his cabin in Wisconsin…" he tells me.

"…He molested Derek didn't he?" I ask him.

Spencer nodded. "Derek kept it quiet until about six years ago when he was falsely accused of murder of a kid. We had to go to Chicago and profile him and it was awful. We uncovered his past that was essponged by a judge because of Buford's testimony that Derek was an upstanding man to the community. He escaped and confronted him until he confessed in the youth center and then he was arrested for murder of the boy."

"What happened last year?"

"Emily left the FBI one day while we were giving a profile of Doyle. She didn't tell us that he was after her. Derek kind of overreacted when it was discovered that she had a relationship with Doyle which happened again tonight."

"I agree with Emily he shouldn't have judged her because you didn't judge him about his past." I told him and Spencer agreed.

"How about you, did you overreact?" I ask him.

"No I didn't I knew it was her past and I have no right to judge her."

"That's one of the things I love about you, you don't judge others." I tell him as I kiss his lips.

"I love you too Natalie." He leans into the kiss and deepens it.

"We should get some sleep we need to start working so we can get him." I tell him and cuddle into his side.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hope you like this story so far. These next couple of chapters will have different POV's than just Natalie's.

Finding Love Across the Pond

Chapter 6

AHPOV:

I hate politics. Why do I have to do this? Oh right Strauss is on another vacation. She was on vacation the first time they dealt with Doyle too. I was looking at the handbook and knew this was going to be investigated unless we go by the book on this case. I put the team through hell during the Foyet nightmare I'm not letting it happen again. I know we all want Doyle dead but it has to be done in the appropriate way. How did Gideon handle all this before he finally had enough?

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Jessica's phone number. It rang and I wanted until I heard her answer.

"_Hello Aaron how's the case doing?" Jessica asks me._

"It's just starting. I have no idea how long this one is going to take it feels like Foyet all over again." I tell her honestly.

"_Aaron hang in there. Jack is fine he just went to school." She tells me._

"Good. I miss him." I tell her as my voice catches.

"_He misses you too. He wants to know if you are alright." Jessica tells me and it makes me want to cry._

"How about this when he gets home dial my cell phone number so I can talk to him."

"_How about the case?"_

"The case right now is just starting." I tell her honestly.

"_I'll tell him once I pick him up from school."_

"Thanks Jessica and tell him I love him."

"_He already knows. Bye."_

"Thanks for taking care of him unexpectedly on a weekend. Bye."

"_You're welcome Aaron."_

I hang up the phone.

JJ comes into the room and we begin to discuss how we should keep this quiet from the press that a team of FBI Agents and an Interpol Agent is in Boston.

"How do we keep the press in line?" JJ asks me.

"Have a private meeting with the head of the media in Boston and have them sign a contract that states if they leak it to the press that they would be put in Federal custody until Doyle is caught." I tell her.

"Alright I'll set it up for this afternoon."

"Thanks JJ."

"Morgan wants to speak with you."

"Bring him in." I tell her as she turns to leave.

Morgan comes in like he is going to death row.

_Am I that intimidating? _

"Hotch I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. I was out of line."

"Yes you were and you said some very hurtful things to not only Emily but you implied that I had a relationship with her which was never true." I tell him in a voice I tend to reserve when I'm talking with Jack about something he did wrong.

"Do you think she would every forgive me?" he asked me.

"Would you?" I answer back.

"No. I wouldn't. Hotch I guess knowing that Emily had been with someone like that made me snap." He told me with honesty.

"That's understandable. She's had a rough year and I think once we get this case taken care of that your wife needs to plan a welcome back party." I tell him and he smirks.

"Penelope will have a blast with that she hasn't planned a blow out since she threw JJ and Will's wedding reception." He tells me and I remember how extravagant it was.

"So are we good?" he asks me with a mock pout.

"Yes we're good." I tell him.

DMPOV:

I walked into the living room and saw Emily sitting on the couch staring into space.

"Emily can I talk to you?" I ask her politely.

"Sure." She replies.

"I'm sorry for my behavior last night I was out of line."

"You sure were. Did Penelope really give you no nookie?" she asks me with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, I angered my wife and that is something you don't do and then expect to have some fun in the sheets after." I tell her with a smile.

"Really?" she asks.

"No, we had awesome make up sex this morning." I tell her with a mischievous grin.

Just then I noticed my wife walk into the room.

"Oh my furry friends have made up!" she says excitedly.

"Oh yes we did mama." I tell my wife and she hugged me.

"So Emily do you forgive my knucklehead of a husband?" she asks Emily.

_I'm not a knucklehead. Wait never mind I AM._

"Yes I do." She tells both of us.

"Yes, my family is getting along again." Penelope gushes as she hugs Emily and kisses my cheek.

I walked to Dave's office.

DRPOV:

How the hell do I approach this case? Last time around Reid and I interrogated Fahey and he ended up being taken down by a Sniper from one of Doyle's henchman. I looked at the profile we gave to all the police and other agencies about Ian Doyle and all of the information from what Emily told us on the jet. I heard a knock on the door and Derek popped in.

"Are you busy?" he asks me.

"Just looking over the profile." I answer him.

"Need a second pair of eyes?" he walks over.

I nod and he comes over. "Doyle is a very complicated individual. He went from being a terrorist involved with the IRA to a serial killer. How does that happen?" I wonder aloud.

"I have no idea. We should talk to Emily about it. And don't worry I will not overreact this time I already apologized before I came into your office."

"So did you and Penelope make up?" I ask with a smirk.

"Oh yes we did." He told me with a mischievous grin.

"Here's some advice make sure you're not so loud when you and your wife are having some alone time." I tell him and can see the mock scowl that could rival Aaron's.

"I'll get her and she can help with the profile so we know where to start."

EPPOV:

"Penelope I'm happy that Derek and you are so happy." I tell her and I can see the smile on her face.

"I have news for him after we close the case." She tells me.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant. I took a test while he was apologizing to you."

"That's fantastic Pen!" I give her a hug.

Derek came in and we didn't notice until he asked "What's fantastic?"

"Derek, I'm pregnant. You're going to be a daddy?"

"I'm going to be a daddy?" I heard him ask.

Penelope nodded and Derek wrapped her in a hug and gave her a kiss.

"Emily Dave and I need you to come into his 'office' so we can discuss the profile." He tells me.

"Sure let's go." I tell him.

He takes to me to Dave's office.

"Hi Dave let's get this profile done so we can figure out how we can smoke him out." I told him and saw that sarcastic eyebrow lift that I have missed.

"Let's get started."

"Okay. Ian will probably be at a pub where he knows no one will betray him. He loves being in charge and the extravagance of being a wealthy businessman. He won't be at the same bar where we met since he knows that every agent in the world knows about that location since it was in my original report. He is now driven to find his son and I will never let that happen he is in a safe location and he will never know where that is."

"Have you told anyone?" He asks me.

I shake my head. "No, I'm the only one that knows. And I am not particularly happy that Clyde is willing to use Declan as a pawn to get Ian." I tell them both.

"Why is Ian so obsessed about Declan?" Derek asks me.

"Declan is his own flesh in blood and Ian was raised to be a warrior and he wanted his sweet, innocent son to be just like him. I couldn't let that happen so when the raid happened I had Declan and his caregiver Mary come to Boston so we can take mock photos of me killing them to give to Ian in North Korea. He found out he was actually alive before you raided the warehouse in Boston six months ago. And then he stabbed me when I was about to kill him."

They both nodded sadly.

_How are we going to do this? I need to feel save in my own skin again._

TBC…

A/N #2: How about that a little Derek-Penelope baby. Email me or review to vote on if you want it to be a boy, girl or both. Only four more of the Ian Doyle case, I promise the last chapter of this case will be action packed.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hope you like this story so far. This is the second chapter that features different POVs.

Finding Love Across the Pond

Chapter 7

JJ POV:

Here I am sitting in a room with a group of head of newspapers and television news. I pinch my nose while I think how I am going to approach them on keeping the FBI in Boston quiet.

"Thanks for coming in such short notice." I tell them.

"Excuse me Agent Jareau?" one of the reporters ask me.

"What?" I ask them.

"Why did you call us here?" he responds.

"We are infultrating a very dangerous person and we would appreciate it if you kept the news of the presence of the BAU in Boston from the media." I tell them and they are all speechless.

"What about our first amendment right to the freedom of the press?" one of the reporters told me angrily.

"Agent Hotchner told me that if one of you leaks this out you will be in FBI custody and I think all of you would rather be home at night with your families instead in FBI custody while we are on the look for Ian Doyle and his group of IRA oppertives." I tell them and they all straightened up and left the room after they signed the agreement to stay quiet during the investigation.

_That was frustrating I hope we catch Doyle and his men before these reporters get antsy. I need to get back to the safe house but I should call Will and check on Henry. I take out my cell and call Will._

"_Hello JJ." I hear my husband's Southern voice._

"Hello Will, I just wanted to check on you and Henry. How is he doing?" I ask him.

"_He's fine Jennifer. Catch Doyle and lets have Emily back in Henry's life. We love you and be save." He tells me._

"I love the both of you and bye." I tell him.

"_Bye Cher." He tells me as he hangs up._

_I shut my phone and get back into the car and get back to the safe house._

SRPOV:

Natalie, Emily and I are in the library. Looking at the map of Boston and look at the files on Ian Doyle. There were a lot of push pins within the map of Boston.

"Natalie can you put a push pin in the location of the warehouse that he kept Emily six months ago." I tell her and she looks into the file.

"Got it Spencer. Emily are there any details that will help with this geographical profile?" Natalie asks Emily.

"Everything is in the file." She tells her and I look in the file.

"She's right Natalie we have every single location that Ian Doyle went to when he was in Boston seven years ago and six months ago."

"We need to give this to Clyde and Ashley so they know which locations they should start first." Emily tells us we make two copies for Ashley and Clyde.

"Oh did you guys hear Penelope is pregnant." Emily tells us and Natalie and I both smile.

"That's great for Derek and Penelope they deserve to have a family." Spencer tells Emily.

When she leaves Natalie walks over and kisses me. I wanted it to get more heated but we were working and we can make love tonight while we are being Spencer and Natalie not Agents Reid and Poytner.

"Nat…we need to stop right now but I promise you tonight we will continue this in our room okay." I tell her and she nods her head.

"I love being with you Spencer. You treat me so much better then my ex." She tells me with a smile.

"I love you too Natalie."

CEPOV:

Emily walked into the room where Ashley and I are preparing to go undercover and she hands me a folder and Ashley one as well.

"We finished the geographic profile and here is a list of locations that Ian Doyle frequents occasionally to get his weapons and other necessary items." Emily tells us.

I look at Ashley and see that she is very preceptive as the aspects of doing undercover work when this case is over I might request that she transfers to Interpol she reminds me of how Emily used to be before she worked on the Doyle case.

"Thanks Emily this would be most helpful." I take the files and give one to Ashley.

"Thanks Emily we will start working this so you can be able to work with the Bureau again without fearing for your life." Ashley tells her.

"Thanks Ashley you are very brave willing to do this with Clyde so I can be safe here instead of being out there infultrating Ian." Emily tells her as she hugs her.

"It's the least I can do." Ashley tells her.

"Ashley we need to start getting ready to go with the operation starting tomorrow." I tell her and she nods.

"Alright let's do it." She tells me with confidence.

NPOV:

It's now night and Spencer and I are in our room cuddling. We are making out and it soon turns heated. We quickly undress ourselves he puts on his rubber and we quickly join our bodies. I love this part of being with Spencer where we are free to love each other without the dangers of this job. I kiss up and down his neck while he starts to move his hips and I move mine at the same time. I feel the heat in my stomach and I know that I'm quickly going to release and I can tell he is too. He thrusts three more time and I contract around his penis and he releases right with me.

"I love you Spencer. So much." I tell him as I kiss him deeply on the lips.

"I love you too Natalie." He tells me as he takes off his condom with a tissue.

We quickly get into our pajamas and quickly fall asleep.

TBC…

A/N #2: Remember to review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is a big chapter and the end of the Doyle case.

Finding Love Across the Pond

Chapter 8

CEPOV:

I was in a room with Agent Hotchner and keeping him up to date with the survilance.

"Agent Hotchner if I may can I request that Agent Seaver join Interpol she has the guts and instinct of an Interpol Agent and she reminds me of how Emily was before Ian Doyle ruined her life."

"If that is what she wants I'll authorize the transfer." He told me with a nod of the head.

"Thanks Agent Hotchner." I turn and leave to go with Ashley to one of the locations that Doyle goes to.

ASPOV:

Clyde and I are in a car looking through scopes of the location that Doyle and his men are staying in. It's the same building where we found Emily a couple months ago. I turn my head at Clyde.

"When should we go in?"

"I'll need to talk to Agent Hotchner but I think tonight is the best bet." He tells me.

"Alright, if you think that is the best."

"Seaver I was wondering if you ever thought of being an Interpol Agent?"

"Not until this case but I feel I'm more confident dealing with survilance than being a profiler." I tell him honestly.

"I already requested it with Agent Hotchner and he said it was your decision." He tells me.

"Alright after this case I want to transfer to Interpol." I tell him.

AHPOV:

We were all sitting in the living room of the safe house waiting for Seaver and Easter to come back with their findings. As they come in I have a feeling that they found his location.

"We found the location and Easter and I believe that tonight is the best night to take him in." Seaver tells us.

"Alright I think that is for the best." I tell them.

"We need to decide who is coming with us and who is staying." Easter tells me.

"The only three people that are staying are Emily, JJ and Penelope." I tell the group.

"Hotch I think that is a bad idea I need to be the one to arrest him." Emily tells me.

"I don't think that is a good idea Emily, we just got you back we are not losing you again." I tell her.

She nods her head and sit on the couch.

"Ashley and I have been looking in on the map of the building and decided that a pair of Agents should come in and get all of the men on the building and arrest them." Easter tells us.

"Alright. Seaver is with you Clyde, Reid and Natalie and Morgan and Rossi are with me." I tell the group and everyone nods their heads.

DMPOV:

We get into the building and get all of Doyle's men into our custody and Rossi, Hotch and I are looking for Doyle.

We turn and go into the room that we found Emily in.

"Hello Agents I guess you want to kill me for what I did to Lauren."

"Her name is Emily you son of a bitch." I tell him.

"Put your hands on your head and drop any weapons you have." Hotch tells him.

He drops them and I put him into custody.

He is in the SUV with us and we are on our way back to the house and make the necessary calls to a maximum prison in Virgina for Doyle.

We go into the house and have him sit in a chair while Hotch calls the one of his contacts for a prison in Virgina.

EPPOV:

I come into the room and see Ian.

"Hello Lauren how are you?" He asks me.

"Fine Ian and just so you know where you'll be going is a place where you don't get to see the light of day and will probably be on death row."

He narrows his eyes go to the room that Hotch is in.

"Hotch did you call someone?"

"Yes I did."

"When do we leave?"

"In a couple hours." He tells me and I nod.

I walk back into the room where everyone else is sitting.

"We're leaving in a couple hours and the Attorney General is meeting us at the tarmac when we land." I tell them and everyone nods.

Aaron walks into the room.

"Before we leave I need to announce that Agent Seaver is going to transfer to Interpol after we get back to Quantico. We need to complete the paperwork for the transfer in a couple of days. You all have a week off once Ian Doyle goes into custody."

SRPOV:

We are all sitting on the jet waiting to land.

"Spencer how do you feel about catching Ian Doyle?" Natalie asks me.

"It feels great now that we can go back to normal." I tell her honestly.

She yawns and snuggles into my shoulder.

"I'm tired it's been a long couple of days." She tells me.

"I know it's been but in the end it was worth it." I tell her and we fall asleep.

In a couple of hours we land and Doyle goes into Federal custody and we go to my apartment to get some well needed relaxing sleep. I love my girlfriend and I can see spending the rest of my life with her.

NPPOV:

I love Spencer Reid and I want to scream it across the Thames if I could. As I snuggle into his arms in his bed I know I want to spend the rest of my life with this man. We spend the night cuddling and sleeping no fun tonight we are too exhausted. I don't want this relationship based on sex. I want it based on caring and trust. This relationship is unlike any others I had while I was in England. Hotch gave us a week off and I plan to spend it with Spencer and we can read and watch a few British films like Harry Potter and Love Actually.

"Baby." I say in a low voice and Spencer turns to face me.

"What, Sweetheart?"

"I love you." I tell him as I start to tear up.

"I love you too." He tells me as he hugs me and we both fall asleep.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter you will learn more about Natalie's past. In this chapter there is a time jump of about six months. Derek and Penelope are having twins; a boy and a girl. Doyle is in death row. And Seaver is in Europe with Easter. There is a love scene so you have a heads up.

Finding Love Across the Pond

Chapter 9

NPPOV:

It has been six months since the case in Boston and during the week off Spencer and I visited my mum and dad for a few days. Spencer and my dad hit it off and he gave us his blessing to continue the relationship. But who could hate Spencer he is the man of my dreams. He is caring and considerate of one's feelings. Two weeks ago we moved in a house and we love every moment of living together. Derek and Penelope are having twins; a boy and a girl. They asked us to be their daughter's god parents and JJ and Will to be their son's god parents. Emily had readjusted to being part of the team and Doyle was put away for life and in death row.

I was sitting in the living room with Spencer watching the news on our telly. I was wondering how he will take what I have to tell him about my past. He already told me his. About his mother having schziophrenia and his father abandoning them when he was ten years old.

"Spencer I need to tell you something about my past."

He turns his head and says. "Alright Nat."

"Um…the reason I left England was that during one of my cases I was taken and raped repeatedly by a man named Ryan James." I was crying when I told him this.

"Oh sweetheart come here." Spencer put me into his arms and rubbed my back. He was the greatest thing that ever happened to me.

"That was the final straw for me in England. Some of my former colleagues were bastards. They treated me with no respect before and after my abduction and rape. The only people that were kind during that time was my family." I told him as I continued to cry.

"Natalie I need to tell you something. A couple years ago we were doing a case in Georgia and I was being abducted by an unsub named Tobias Hankel. He had three personalities and held me captive for 48 hours. He injected me Diludid eight times and I soon became an addict. I got clean a few months later and have stayed clean. Well you've seen my scar on my knee I was shot a year and a half ago trying to protect the intended victim." He told me and was starting to cry.

We both needed each other tonight. So I straddled his lap and gave him a hungry kiss. He returned the kiss and we made out for a long time until air became necessary for both of us. I could feel his little buddy poking at my stomach and knew that tonight was going to be a good night.

SRPOV:

After Natalie told me about her rape I knew this was the night that I show her how much I love her and when she straddled my lap and kissed me and I kissed her back my erection grew at attention knowing that I wanted to make love to her throughout the evening. I then noticed our baby kitten Jade looking at us with curious eyes and her paws covering them when she knew what we were doing.

"Let's go to my room and continue this without my cat looking at us." I tell her and she starts laughing when she saw Jade covering her eyes with her paws

I pick her up in my arms and ran to my bedroom. I love making love with her she makes me feel like I'm capable of being a great man and that I want to spend the rest of life with her. As she sits on the bed I kiss her on the lips and go down on one knee.

"Natalie, I know that we've only been together for less than a year but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

She looks at me with tear filled eyes and nods. "Yes, Spencer I will marry you."

I come to my feet and bring Natalie's to her. I put the ring on her finger and we kiss.

"Spencer I also need to tell you something."

"What is it my love." I ask her as I kiss her neck.

"I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? As in pregnant with my child?" I ask her with an excited voice.

"Yes I am. Spencer are you happy with the news?"

"Natalie. I am so happy that we are having a baby together." I kiss her again and take her day dress off, bra and panties off

Natalie takes my shirt, jeans and boxers off and hugs me as we fall on our bed and started making love.

I kiss her body down until I stop at her stomach and kiss it. "Hi baby, it's daddy and I love you." I kiss back up her body until I stop at her lips and kiss her.

"Baby…I need you…just fuck me already." Natalie tells me and I am happy to comply.

"For you Natalie. Always and forever for you." I tell her as I align my penis to her center and thrust in and out of her body in a fast and hurried pace. She picks up her hips and meets me thrust for thrust.

"Oh yes, Spencer! Keep going baby!" Natalie tells me and I kiss her on the lips again and moves to her neck and I'm sure that I left a mark. "OH YES SPENCER I'M ALMOST THERE KEEP IT UP!"

I thrust one more time and feel her vagina contract around my penis and I follow her in our abyss of sex-filled happiness. "NATALIE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" and I pull out of her once I soften again.

NPPOV:

After that breathtaking fucking session. I feel tired but before I fall asleep I went to get my cell phone to call my parents the good news. I dialed their number and wanted for an answer.

"_Hello, Natalie."_

"Hello mum, I have great news for you and dad. Spencer proposed and then I told him I was pregnant."

"_Oh, sweetheart that is wonderful news. Do you want to speak to your father?"_

"Of course mum."

"_Hello Scamp."_ I hear my childhood nickname and I smile.

"Hi dad, I guess you heard the good news."

"_Yes I did. Spencer called me a few days ago and asked for my blessing for your marriage."_

"He did I was wondering about that and dad you're going to be a grandfather."

"_Oh Natalie that is great news and good luck."_

"Dad you should visit us some time and help us get ready for the wedding and the baby."

"_Your mother and I will discuss it but I know that we are planning to visit you and meet your colleagues."_

"Dad that will be fantastic. I love you."

"_I love you too, Scamp."_

"Bye dad."

"_Bye."_

I turned my phone off and went to Spencer and cuddled into his arms.

"I'm so happy Spencer and I'm glad that I met you."

"Me too, Natalie. Thanks for making me happy and making me a father."

"Well thanks for making me a mother."

"What do you want a boy or a girl?" He asks me.

"It doesn't matter as long as the baby is healthy."

"I agree. Goodnight Nat."

"Goodnight Spencer."

TBC…

A/N: What did you think? Review or PM me.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own Criminal Minds unfortunately.

Finding Love Across the Pond

Chapter 10

NPPOV:

I was laying in bed with Spencer when I shot up and ran into the bathroom. Spencer soon followed me. I bent over the loo and retched. Oh joy morning sickness.

"It's gonna be okay baby." Spencer told me while he was rubbing my back.

I just nodded and once I was done Spencer gave me a washcloth to wash my mouth.

"Thanks baby." I tell him and I kiss his cheek.

"Natalie when should we tell Hotch about your pregnancy?" Spencer asks me.

"I think on Monday since that will when we see him next."

"What do you want to do today?"

"I want to see Pen and Derek and hang out with them and also it gives Pen a chance to start planning the wedding." I tell him and give him a kiss.

"I'll make us some breakfast and call Derek to see if we can come over."

"Thanks Spencer you are the greatest boyfriend in the world and you'll be a wonderful husband and excellent father." I tell him and he hugs me and kisses my nose.

A couple of hours later we are in Spencer's new family-friendly volvo not the deathtrap he had before on our way to Derek and Pen's.

Derek lets us in and Pen is sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Ello Pen how are you today?"

"Great but Michael and Kimberly are kicking up a storm." She tells me and I think oh joy that will be me in a few months.

Pen looks up at me and squeals. "Nats are you preggers?"

I nod and show her the beginnings of a bump.

"OMG who else knows?" she asks me in an excited voice.

"Just Spencer and my mum and dad."

Derek and Spencer came in just then.

"I heard the good news Boy Wonder you got your girlfriend pregnant." Pen told my fiance.

"Don't you mean fiancee." He told her and got a slap in the back by Derek.

"Way to go, Pretty Boy. Welcome to the club."

"What club?"

"Getting married and knocking up your baby girl." Derek gave him a smirk.

I smiled looking at the interactions between Spencer and Derek.

"Pen we need a wedding planner." I tell her and Pen squeals again.

"You are in the right place. Penelope Garcia-Morgan tech goddess/ party planner extradinare."

"Great."

"When do you plan on getting married?" she asks Spencer and I.

"Before the baby comes how about in a few weeks?" I ask her and she nods.

"Alright and that is perfect timing before I get huge and whining about wanting the twins out ASAP and Derek will help me anyway."

Derek looked like he was thrown under a van. "Sure baby girl I will totally help you with the planning."

"Pen we don't want a huge spectacle just close family and friends." I tell her when I see the crazed look in her eyes.

"Alright I won't go overboard." She agreed.

On the following Monday we went into Hotch's office.

"Natalie, Reid come on in and have a seat."

"I'm pregnant." I tell him and he smiles.

"That's great news and it's a good thing too that you tend to stay in with Reid during the majority of our cases."

"We're also getting married in a few weeks and Garcia is planning the wedding." Reid tells him.

"Good luck with that because Garcia planned JJ and Will's wedding and that was a bit over the top." Hotch told us.

"We rung her in a bit since she's in the end of her second trimester and it wasn't easy either." I tell Hotch in a joking tone.

"I bet. You have never seen anything as terrifying than a party planner Penelope Garcia-Morgan." Hotch tells us with mock terror in his expression.

JJ came into Hotch's office and told him we had a case.

"The case is a local case. Arsonist, 150 dead in a local church fire. We will be working with local firefighters and the police department in Quantico." JJ told us.

"Alright we will leave in 5 minute and Garcia is coming with us since it's a local case. Let's get to work."

I stand up and so does Spencer.

"Actually we have an announcement I'm pregnant and we are getting married in a few weeks."

Emily, JJ and Penelope came and gave me a hug.

Rossi came up to Spencer and pat him on the back.

"Who's planning the wedding?" Emily asked.

"Penelope Garcia-Morgan of course." Pen tells her.

"Alright let's go." Hotch tells us.

We finished the case in a few hours and the arsonist is in custody at Quantico Police Department.

The rest of the work day was spent working on case files.

Emily turned to me. "Natalie do you know how far along you are."

"Eight weeks" I tell her and Spencer smiles at me.

We left a few hours later and were home.

"Today was a good day." Spencer told me and I nodded.

"Sure was it was actually an easy case for once." I told him and gave him a kiss.

"I love you Natalie."

"I love you too Spencer."

Spencer went down to his knees and gave a kiss to my abdomen "I love you too baby Reid."

I pulled him up and kissed him.

"Let's go to bed." I told him with a wicked smirk and he smiled.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own Criminal Minds just Natalie and the unborn Morgan twins.

Finding Love Across the Pond

Chapter 11

NPPOV:

Spencer and I are sitting in our living room with my mum, dad, Derek and Pen looking at wedding plans.

"Natalie's mother and I will be paying for this wedding and we would love to meet with Spencer's parents." My dad told us.

"About that Mr. Poynter my mother is in a Sanitarium and my father walked out on us when I was ten. But my mother has met Natalie and knows about the baby. She will be there but my father will not." Spencer told my dad.

"Dad…um Penelope has some ideas about the wedding and we wanted to look it over before we decide anything." I tell them.

Penelope excitedly came over and took out her planner. "Alright…here are some places where Spencer and Natalie can get married. Quantico Lutheran Church that is where our friend JJ and her husband William got married and that is also where my husband and I got married. We also we're thinking of getting someone to arrange the menu with no fish because of the two pregnant ladies in the room. And have the phone numbers of local bakeries that specialize in wedding cakes." Penelope said very excitedly to us and my parents.

"We can do that. I want to be married in a place that represents the nice marriages for my friends and family. I already went to a dress fitting that will accommodate my growing pregnancy belly and chosen my bridesmaid dresses the only one that needs to be refitted is Penelope's gown." I told them and my mother walks up to me and hugs me.

SRPOV:

When everyone left our house Natalie and I went into our room and now we are glowing in the afterglow.

"That was good babe" Natalie tells me.

"I agree" I kiss her.

"I guess all the stories of Penelope telling me about having sex while you're pregnant is true" Natalie giggles.

I put my hand on her belly and Natalie gasps and so do I. "Did the baby just kick?"

Natalie tears up and giggles. I just felt my baby kick and it is the best thing in the world. I move my head to her belly and softly kiss it. "Hi baby its Daddy. Mommy and I love you so much. We want you to be healthy and strong when you come into the world. You will have some cousins Jack, Henry and when the twins are born that's four friends to play with. Everyone loves you. Your grandparents and your aunts and uncles!" I go up to kiss Natalie on the lips.

"That's sweet Spencer you will be a great daddy I can see it now. Our son or daughter will be loved and feel safe when you're around and so does mommy when she knows that her sexy and incredible soon-to-be husband is with her." Natalie tells me with tears in her eyes. I kiss her tears away and kiss her again softly on the lips.

Three Weeks Later…The Wedding

NPPOV:

In a few moments I will be Mrs. Natalie Reid, wife of Dr. Spencer Reid. The girls, my mum and my dad are in the bridal chamber with me waiting for the wedding to start. I'm so happy that the morning sickness has stopped I couldn't handle that on my wedding day and honeymoon. I'm in the beginning of my second trimester and just a hormonal mess. The girls are wearing lavender dresses with lilies in their bouquets. I feel the baby kick from excitement he or she knows that today mommy and daddy are getting married. One of the church's staff tells us that it's almost time and we make our way to the entrance of the sanctuary. The girls go into the ceremony while my father and I are waiting for the cue to go in as well.

"Well Scamp I guess it's almost time for me to give my only daughter to the man that will be your soul mate for the rest of your life. I love you Natalie and happy that you are getting married to the nicest man I've ever met." He kisses my cheek and the water works start. Damn hormones everything is maximized.

The wedding march starts and we go into the ceremony and when I see Spencer I smile and start to tear up. It seems like forever until my dad and I are near the minister and the wedding can begin.

"We're here today to celebrate the marriage of Spencer and Natalie who gives this woman to this man?"

"Here mother and I do, Reverend." My father tells him and the tears just keep on coming.

"Spencer and Natalie have written their own vows. Spencer you may start."

"Natalie you're my soul mate and my best and truest friend. When I met you I felt lost and alone. I wasn't happy anymore but when I saw your breath taking smile I knew that my life is starting to feel alive again. When we started dating I knew that you were going to be the one for me and here we are today getting married and expecting a baby in mere months. You are my lover, friend and the mother of my child and hopefully more to come."

"Spencer when I met you I was new to this country and was starting my new career as a profiler to the BAU. You were the first person of the team I met and I knew that you were the one for me when you offered to help me with my bags even with your shoulder bag already overflowing with files. Then we started to be romantically committed to each other and now are expecting the first of many children together and I'm the happiest woman on the planet."

"Spencer, repeat after me. I, Spencer Andrew Reid"

"I, Spencer Andrew Reid"

"Take you, Natalie Anne Poynter"

"Take you, Natalie Anne Poynter"

"To be my wedded wife"

"To be my wedded wife"

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

"For better or worse"

"For better or worse"

"For richer or poorer"

"For richer or poorer"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"To love and to cherish"

"To love and to cherish"

"From this day forward until death do us part."

"From this day forward until death do us part."

"Natalie, repeat after me. I, Natalie Anne Poynter."

"I, Natalie Anne Poynter"

"Take you, Spencer Andrew Reid"

"Take you, Spencer Andrew Reid"

"To be my wedded husband"

"To be my wedded husband"

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

"For better or worse"

"For better or worse"

"For richer or poorer"

"For richer or poorer"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"To love and to cherish"

"To love and to cherish"

"From this day forward until death do us part."

"From this day forward until death do us part."

"May I have the rings?" the Reverend asks and Henry toddles to Derek and Penelope and they give Spencer and Natalie the rings.

"Spencer, take this ring and place it on Natalie's finger and repeat after me. I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol."

"I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol"

"Of my promise to be with you as long as I live"

"Of my promise to be with you as long as I live" Spencer slid the ring onto my finger.

"Natalie, take this ring and place it on Spencer's finger and repeat after me. I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol."

"I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol"

"Of my promise to be with you as long as I live"

"Of my promise to be with you as long as I live" I slid the ring onto Spencer's finger.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Spencer put one hand on my belly and the other on my back as he pulled me closer and gave me the first kiss as my husband.

Spencer and I broke apart and waited for the Reverend to continue. "I present you Dr. and Mrs. Spencer Reid." Penelope gave Natalie her bouquet and Spencer and Natalie descended the hall and went outside for the pictures.

As they got outside I kissed Spencer again and the baby kicked. "The baby sure loves it when mommy and daddy kiss and are happy."

"I love you so much Natalie."

SRPOV

The wedding reception…

We had the wedding reception at a local hotel and it was the best place for the reception.

"And their first appearance Dr. and Mrs. Spencer Reid."

Everyone clapped as we got into the reception hall. We got our meals chicken and potato salad.

Now came the toasts. Derek stood up and took the microphone.

"Alright I'm Spencer's best friend and the co-worker for Spencer and Natalie. I've known Spencer for seven years and that whole time I've been trying to figure this kid out. For anyone who doesn't know it Spencer is a genius with the IQ of 187, an eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words a minute. When I first met him he was the most awkward guy I've ever met. He lived and breathed work. I tried numerous times to get him to a club and none of them succeeded. Until recently I thought that he was never going to be with a girl in a romantic way instead of the brotherly way like Emily, JJ and my lovely wife Penelope. When Natalie came to work for us I immediately knew that he had a crush on him and so did she because his behavior was different with her than other women. Now here we are married men and about to become fathers. Good luck man and to the future." Everyone applauded and I nodded and smiled. Derek handed the microphone to Penelope.

"I met Natalie the same day Spencer did. I immediately hugged her and she was kind of freaked out but we quickly became the greatest of friends. I knew that she had a thing for junior g-man here and I knew he felt the same. They don't call me the goddess of all-knowing at work for nothing. I'm proud to say that she has become a close friend like JJ and Emily are to me and I have gained another sister. Now I'm proud to say that we are going to be new mommies together and our children will be the greatest friends. I love you both so much and good luck.

Next came the cake and I could tell that this was the cake that would satisfy Natalie's chocolate cravings. We walked up and cut the first piece and fed each other the cake. Natalie put some of the frosting on my nose and kissed it off. It was almost time for the first dance and I chose the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls since I know that she loves that song. As we danced I kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Hope about soon we go to the suite and have some fun."

I nodded and we quickly got to the suite.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the delay I was dealing with stuff with school and my best friend had her baby girl Raven. So I've been busy but now I'm back and ready to go on with this story. I don't own Criminal Minds but I wish I did like other people. Glad that everyone is back!

Chapter 12

NRPOV:

Spence was carrying my bridal style into our honeymoon suite for our wedding night. _I can't believe I'm married to this wonderful man. _I was giggling in his arms when he slid me on the bed. He looked gorgeous on his tuxedo. I started to cry with disbelief and happiness. _Damn pregnancy hormones!_

"Nat, what's the matter?" my husband asked me.

"Nothing Spence, it's just these hormones. I just can't believe that I'm married to you. What did I do to ever deserve you?" I started to cry and I could feel my mascara and eye liner running.

"Natalie, everything is alright." He sat down on the bed and held me in his arms as I continued to cry.

"I'm ruining our wedding night because I can't get these hormones in check. Here I am ten minutes ago wanting to take you on the dancefloor and now that we're here on the bed – but you're comforting me while I have this hormone induced sobfest." I told him through my sobs and Spence is rubbing my back in circles.

"I love holding you and today I promised you that I will take care of you in the good and in the bad. We are in this together, all three of us." He put his hand on my belly through my dress and I kissed him.

He wiped my tears away and kissed my forehead.

"How about we make our marriage official shall we?" I asked him in my best impression of being seductive.

He smiles at me and answers "That is a good suggestion. How shall we do that?" he asked in a mock question.

"I have some ideas. But first can you help me out of this dress?" I get up and take off my shoes and the veil.

"Of course." He starts to unbutton the dress kissing my bare skin as he does. Oh god that put my hormones in over drive and start to giggle at his delicate love kisses. He finishes unbuttoning and gets up to help me take off the dress. I turn around and wink at him.

"Thanks love." I tell him as I turn around.

"Wow!" he tells me as he sees the little silk white nickers I was wearing under the dress. I notice his little buddy start to twitch. I love it when we start our making love sessions.

"Now it's your turn." I tell him and help him get out of his tuxedo. Once that is off we sit on the bed and just hold onto each other. I giggle as he starts to kiss my neck and moves the straps of my nightgown and moves down to kiss my shoulder and then my right breast and then moved to my left breast. "Oh Spence, I love you baby!" I moan out.

"Good. I love you too Nat." He answers back to me and kisses my lips. He moves down to my stomach and kisses and talks to the baby inside. "Hello baby, this is daddy. Today mommy and I got married. Now all we need is you to be born in a few months and then we will be a family. I love you and can't wait to meet you. I know mommy agrees with me." I sob again and brings him to my lips.

"Baby I need you!" I tell him as I grab his boxers and throw them across the room. He smirks at me and grabs my panties and drives into me. He sits me up and we move together in passion. We kiss like we've never kissed before, full of hungry and love for each other. We start moving faster and faster and I put my hands around his back and dig my french manicured nails into his back and bite his shoulder. I start to feel my climax approaching and feel his too. He puts one hand on my belly and another around my clit and moves in circles. Oh god feeling that makes me climax already and I let go and I fell him do the same. Well we know that is only round one and this will be keep going during the entire honeymoon. We lay down in the afterglow and just hold on to eachother and gasp and giggle at the love we feel for eachother. We disconnect and bring the blanket over us and hold on to each other.

"Spence that was fantastic and now I feel a little tired. I love you." I tell him before I kiss him good night.

SRPOV:

"Good night Natalie, I love you too." I kiss her cheek and wrap her in my arms and look at her for a while.

God, I can't believe I married this beautiful woman today and that we are having a baby in five months. God, it feels like only yesterday that I met here that fateful day and now here we are on our honeymoon. I start to feel the need to sleep and close my eyes and keep holding onto my wife.

TBC…


End file.
